1. Field of the Invention
The present application is related generally to windscreen wiper devices and more particularly to connecting assemblies for joining windscreen wiper devices with rear oscillating wiper arms on vehicles.
2. Related Art
Many passenger vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles, hatchback vehicles and station wagons are provided with an oscillating wiper arm and a wiper blade for cleaning the rear windshield. Such vehicles are provided with any one of a range of different sizes and styles of oscillating wiper arms including. When the original equipment wiper blades become worn, customers typically look to the aftermarket for replacement wiper blades.
Some aftermarket wiper blades are configured only for attachment to one size and style of rear wiper arm. However, customizing parts for each type and length of rear wiper blade can be very costly. Therefore, there is a desire to use the same parts for different lengths of wiper blades and for attachment to different styles of wiper arms in order to achieve cost savings through economies of scale.